Madness of HetaGakuen
by UltimateFujo
Summary: HetaGakuen, sekolah dengan sistem asrama yang terkenal akan kenakalan para muridnya. Sex bukan hal tabu lagi disana, bahkan kepala sekolah pun menyerah menangani mereka. "Hentikan, kita bukan kekasih" / "Kau tidak perlu berpacaran jika hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya" / Gakuen! AU. Various pairing. Rate M for failed lemon and PWP. Review?


Dan FuMate kembali dengan fic baru :D *dilempar wajan*

Ini rate M gagal, lemonnya sama sekali gak hot ._. Maklum ya _

Dan well, ini bakal jadi multichap juga. Tanpa konflik, cuma pwp. Dan harap dicatat baik-baik, **fic ini menganut paham perselingkuhan**. Jadi, pair itu nggak selalu USUK melulu, atau GerIta melulu. Mungkin mereka couple, tapi karena disini mengutamakan lemon, maka hubungan nggak akan pengaruh buat adegan lemon. Bingung? Jadi, disini itu lebih bercerita ke liarnya kehidupan anak muda, *ekhem* sex bebas *ekhem* sama orang lain yang bukan pasangannya itu biasa. Kurang lebih begitu.

Dan oh, bagi yang mau req pair dipersilahkan :D OC macam MalayIndo juga boleh :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildness of HetaGakuen<strong>

_'Kau tak perlu punya kekasih kalau hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya'_

A Hetalia fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic is mine

Don't like? Just leave. I don't give a shit for flame

* * *

><p><strong>HetaGakuen's Dormitory, Room number 69<strong>

"N-nghh~"

Desah tertahan keluar dari bibir lelaki berambut kuncir. Wajahnya memerah, sementara matanya memejam. Suhu ruangan yang tadinya dingin berubah drastis ketika lelaki lain yang merupakan teman sekamarnya _menyerangnya _tiba-tiba tanpa alasan. Kuharap kau tahu apa artinya.

Honda Kiku, lelaki yang berasal dari Jepang ini adalah alasan Wang Yao beberapa kali memekik nikmat. Tak ada yang menduga Kiku yang tenang dan sopan dapat berubah sekasar ini, termasuk lelaki China itu.

"Kau munafik sekali, Yao-san" ujar Kiku sambil tersenyum. Tangan kirinya menampar bokong Yao yang sudah telanjang bulat, sementara tangan kanannya memijat pelan ereksi lelaki yang lebih tua. Sekali lagi Yao memekik, nafasnya tersengal akibat rangsangan yang diberikan.

"H-Henhtikan Kiku" Yao mengerang. Miliknya yang sedang diberi _handjob _menambah peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya. Sekalipun ia meminta Kiku berhenti melakukannya, ia tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa nafsunya meningkat.

"Kenapa? Kau memintaku berhenti, padahal kau juga menikmatinya" pemuda itu terkekeh sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya pada puting kiri lawannya. Desahan kembali lolos dari bibir Yao ketika Kiku menghisap putingnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"Kau mabuk, Kiku" adalah ucapan si China disela-sela desahannya. Kiku tertawa dan menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerilya di punggung Yao, memberikan sensasi aneh yang terasa menggelitik.

"Aku tidak mabuk, nii-san. Buktinya, aku bisa melakukan ini dengan sangat baik" Yao tersentak ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi kejantanannya. Sementara sang pemuda Jepang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak, membuat desahan terdengar semakin kencang.

"Ahh~ T-tapihhh kitaahh b-bukan kek- AH! sihh" Kiku berhenti mengulum batang yang sudah menegak sempurna tadi dan menatap Yao tajam.

"Ini HetaGakuen. Abad 21, nii-san. Kau tak perlu berpacaran dengan orang kalau hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya" kata Kiku, nada suaranya terdengar dingin. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menghujam Yao, sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Pedang imajiner yang tepat menusuk hatinya.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui kau milik kolkhoz aneh itu. Tapi kau juga tahu kan? Hubungan tak berlaku disini, siapapun bebas menyetubuhi orang yang ia mau. Bahkan aku pernah memergoki pacarmu melakukannya dengan-" kalimat itu tak sempat diselesaikan, Yao sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Kiku membelalak untuk beberapa saat sebelum membalasnya. Suara kecipak yang dihasilkan cukup keras terdengar, namun tak ada yang peduli. Kiku menggigit pelan bibir lawannya, meminta akses untuk menjelajah. Yao tampaknya cukup mengerti dan membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan pemuda itu.

Kiku memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Yao. Lidahnya menelusuri satu per satu gigi yang ada disana, mengabsennya dengan teliti. Sementara itu ia bisa merasakan tangan Yao yang menekan kepalanya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman menggairahkan itu. Lidahnya kembali bergerak, menekan-nekan lidah sang pemilik. Lalu lidah keduanya terlibat. Saling mendorong dan melilit untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat –pada akhirnya, Kiku tetap memenangkannya-.

Yao merasakan nafas di dadanya semakin sesak, sehingga ia memukul-mukul Kiku. Pemuda itu tampak kecewa saat tautan keduanya dilepas. Lelaki dari negeri tirai bambu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, menyuplai kebutuhannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian manik matanya menatap Kiku yang juga tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, kapanpun. Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun" ucap Yao dengan nafas tersengal. Kiku tersenyum atas lampu hijau yang ia dapatkan.

"Good boy. Aku tidak akan bermain kasar lagi –setidaknya saat ini" kekehnya, tangan pemuda Jepang itu bergerak mengusap rambut lelaki dihadapannya sebelum menggendong dan membantingnya di kasur.

Memperhatikan Yao yang berada di kasur dan menatapnya dengan sayu serta wajah yang memerah, membuat gejolak nafsu Kiku semakin membara. Dengan segera ia membuka kaus lengan pendek yang ia pakai, dan juga menurunkan celananya. Kiku dapat melihat Yao tengah memandanginya.

Kiku naik ke ranjang ketika Yao menyerbunya tiba-tiba dan menindihnya. Senyum nakal yang terukir di wajahnya menghasilkan seringai di wajah Kiku. Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak menelusuri wajah Kiku, sebelum turun ke leher dan terus menjelajah tubuh pemuda itu. Terus turun hingga ia menemukan apa yang dicari.

Yao menyentuh ujung kejantanan Kiku yang juga sudah tegak berdiri. Menyentilnya pelan sebelum memijatnya.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu disana?" bisik Yao seduktif sambil menjilat daun telinga Kiku. Menghasilkan desah tertahan dari si empunya. "Atau kau lebih ingin mulutku disana, memberi kehangatan yang lebih dibanding tanganku?" lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas lirikan Kiku.

Yao tak menunggu jawaban yang keluar, dia bergerak turun ke arah batang kemaluan yang sudah menegak sempurna itu. "Halo, Kiku junior" kekehnya sambil meniup pelan ujungnya. Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kiku membuatnya semakin nakal. Lidahnya terjulur keluar untuk memberi jilatan-jilatan kecil disana, hanya pemanasan sebenarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya, mengulumnya pelan.

"Hnggggh~" Kiku mendesah, tangannya mendorong kepala Yao, menyuruhnya memperdalam kuluman. Yao hampir tersedak, tak seluruh batang itu bisa masuk ke mulutnya. Mengingat ukuran Kiku yang yah, lebih besar dari miliknya.

Lidah itu terus bergerak, memberi sensasi menggelitik nan sensual untuk seorang Kiku Honda. Uh, bagaimana bisa kucing itu berubah menjadi nakal? Padahal sebelumnya dia menolak untuk disentuh barang sedikitpun.

"Hamphir… shampai.." Yao mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya ketika mendengar itu. Ia dapat merasakan batang itu semakin membesar dan berkedut-kedut, menandakan klimaksnya akan datang sebentar lagi.

"ugh.. AKH!" seiring teriakan itu, cairan putih menyembur keluar dari kejantanannya. Yao dengan sigap menelannya walau beberapa masih tercecer dari mulutnya.

Kiku berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Matanya sempat menangkap Yao yang kesusahan menelan semen miliknya. Sebuah seringai terukir kembali di wajahnya. Ditariknya tangan sang pemuda China sebelum dibanting dan ditindih kembali olehnya.

"Final showdown here, babe~" ujar Kiku. Jarinya ia arahkan ke arah mulut Yao, dan langsung dimengerti oleh lelaki itu. Yao mengulum dan menjilat 3 jari Kiku seperti yang tadi ia lakukan ke kejantanannya. Setelah merasa cukup basah, Kiku menarik jarinya diiringi desah kecewa yang terlontar dari bibir Yao.

"AH!" Yao tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Kiku hanya tersenyum sebelum menambahkan satu jari ke dalamnya. Membuat Yao berteriak kembali. Digerakkannya jari-jari itu seperti gunting, berusaha memperlebar jalan dan juga membiasakan Yao.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi" gumam Kiku. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya, mengocok pelan kejantanannya sebelum memasukkannya ke lubang milik Yao.

"AHHH!" Yao berteriak ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus lubangnya dalam sekali hentak. Rasanya sakit sekali, seolah tubuhnya terbelah dua.

"Hng, kau sempit sekali Yao"

"Bodoh, ini kali pertamaku"

Kiku terkekeh sebelum membungkam isakan yang mungkin keluar dengan ciuman. Tidak, bukan ciuman bergairah seperti sebelumnya, hanya kecupan ringan biasa. Ia sengaja mendiamkan miliknya karena ingin Yao beradaptasi sebentar. Bibirnya turun ke leher Yao. Ia menggigit kecil sebelum menghisapnya, menghasilkan sebuah kissmark. Tak puas, Kiku menciptakan beberapa kissmark lain diiringi rintihan pelan.

"M-Move" ujar Yao. Kiku berhenti membuat kissmark dan menatap Yao. Menyeringai kecil sambil berbisik 'As your wish'.

Kiku mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya kepalanya yang berada di lubang, sebelum mendorongnya masuk lagi dengan cepat. Hal itu diulangnya dalam tempo yang cukup lambat.

"Ahh… Shhh… F-fasterhh…" Yao mulai meracau. Kiku mengangguk dan menambah tempo. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan cepat, berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan milik lelaki yang lebih tua.

"AH! N-NALI!" Yao berteriak, meningkatkan libido sang pemuda yang tengah 'menungganginya'. Kiku yang berhasil menemukan prostatnya, menghujamnya berkali-kali dengan cepat. Menghasilkan geram tertahannya dan desahan yang meluncur indah dari bibir sang pemuda China. Yao menggelinjang, kepalanya mendongak dan wajahnya memerah.

Kiku sendiri menggeram, merasakan hangat dari lubang yang tengah ia serang. Beberapa kali kata-kata kotor keluar dari bibirnya akibat nafsu yang kian memuncak.

"W-Wo xiang ji…" desah Yao. Kiku sendiri merasakan miliknya berkedut-kedut, hampir mencapai puncaknya. Ia mempercepat gerakan in-out yang ia lakukan. Dengan ganas ia melumat habis bibir Yao, menyalurkan nafsu yang ia rasakan.

"NGHH!" Yao berteriak tertahan, ia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Kiku masih bergerak disana sebelum ia merasakan lubangnya basah akibat cairan semen milik Kiku. Suara 'plop' terdengar jelas ketika Kiku mencabut miliknya dari sana. Matanya beradu tatapan dengan Kiku, sementara tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher pemuda itu.

"Aku lelah aru…." keluh Yao sambil menghela nafas. Namun seketika ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melihat Kiku tersenyum.

"Sore dake de saisho no raundo, Yao~" bisik Kiku sambil menjilat daun telinga Yao. Yao terbelalak ketika Kiku mengangkat tubuhnya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"AIYAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em>Nali:<em> There  
><em>Wo xiang ji: <em>I wanna come  
><em>Sore dake de saisho no raundo: <em>This just the first round

Next story is about: **Bad Touch Trio**

"Kita ini muda, jangan habiskan waktumu untuk hal-hal seperti itu"

"Hei Gil, kurasa kau butuh bantuan"

"H-Hentikan Antonio! Francis kau- AHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next?<strong>

_Then please review_


End file.
